I'm Glad I Met You
by LafranceSwager
Summary: Two girls meet in a park and become friends. Little do they know that the love they have for each other is mutual. The two girls get in a crash with each other and Rose is left unable to walk but that never stopped their love. A Rosemary Fanfiction by Oliver for le boyfriend Unsuspicious.


Rose sat in a park reading a book under a tree. It was in fact the dictionary that she was reading. She smiled as she came across a funny description for one of her favourite words. A girl named Kanaya slowly walked up. She always wanted to say hi to this lonely and mysterious girl she always saw sitting under the same tree every day at the same time. She slowly walked up and smiled as she spoke with her beautiful British accent "I Happened to notice that you're all alone. May I sit with you?" Rose closed her book with a smile.

"Anyone with perfect grammar like that can sit with me any day." Kanaya giggled as she sat down next to the blond girl. "Rose Lalond."

Rose extended her hand to shake with the rather pale girl beside her "Kanaya Marryam. It's a pleasure to meet you. Can I ask why you sit here all alone everyday? I've noticed because this time the only free time I get to myself..." Kanaya seemed rather awkward which made Rose giggle cutely.

"Hey. It's okay. My mom is a bit of a drunk and cleans way to much plus an obsession with wizards and I just like to have some alone time to get away from her but I'm greatly enjoying your company." Rose smiled softly then looked out to the park then back to Kanaya "So tell me your story, why are you all alone?"

Kanaya smiled a little and sighed. "I have so very a little to do. But I love taking walks here in the park. And seeing you sit here and smile. It gives me a reason to think brighter of my day."

Rose instantly sat with her legs crossed. "Why? What could possibly be so wrong in your life?" This made the paler of the two sighed heavily and start her life story.

"Well, my mother died a long time ago. I've been in an orphanage for some time now and I'm looking for a nice place to live. But it's kind of hard when that's the only thing you look forward to in life." She was starting to tear up as Rose took her hand.

"Come with me." Rose pulled her up and left her book there. She no longer cared about the book for the moment. She dragged Kanaya down the street sidewalk.

"Where on earth are you taking me?!" Rose looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Home" this word made Kanaya stop Rose and hug her tightly. She began to cry as Rose hugged back and stroked her hair. Kanaya was a fair amount taller then Rose so it was a bit of a chore to reach all the way up and stroke her hair softly. "It's okay. I've got you. You're my sister now."

Kanaya slowly calmed down. "Let's go home." Rose nodded. They held hands all the way to their home. Rose opened the door and yelled out to her mom.

"MOM! I adopted a girl because she's nice. She's going to live with us now!" you could hear the clack clack clack clack of high heeled shoes. A woman with a martini glass appeared out of the corner of the room.

"Welcome home then. I'm Roxy your new mother and I hope you will enjoy your life hear." Some of her words slurred together as she spoke. Rose sighed and took off her shoes as Kanaya smiled and introduced herself to the other person in the room.

"Kanaya. It's a pleasure to meet you and I'm sure I will enjoy my stay here."

"I'm going to take her up to her room now. Talk to you later mom."

"Later girls." She started up a vacuum and started to clean the already spotless house.

"She seems nice." Kanaya smiled as she followed Rose who just nodded and opened the door to a well furnished room.

"This is your room. I hope you enjoy it." Kanaya started to explore instantly.

"This is beautiful" She said softly as she jumped onto her bed. Rose laid next to her and smiled. Kanaya just stayed there staring into her magenta eyes until their mother walked in.

"Dinner is ready. It's soup and biscuits." She then continued to walk away. Rose and Kanaya then sighed in unison and got up to go eat. They walked together hand in hand down the huge flight of stairs. They didn't know why but it just felt right to hold hands. Rose sat at her usual spot at the table and sighed heavily. she didn't know how to feel with her new sister meeting her mother. Kanaya could tell something was wrong so rubbed her sisters hand soothingly. Their eyes connected making them both blush rather deeply. They both looked away from each other as Mom Lalond set down the plates a little to hard, being in her usual drunken stupor. Kanaya instantly started to chow down then slowed and wiped her mouth when she noticed that everyone was still staring at her.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten in a few days…"

"No, no, it's alright. just not used to seeing someone eat that fast. Except Dave, but that's Dave and not you." Rose spoke up.

"Who's Dave?" Kanaya tilted her head.

"My brother. He lives in Texas with his brother. He likes to call himself Bro but his real name is Dirk," As Rose starts ranting Kanaya pays attention while eating, "Really Bro is our dad but he doesn't want to be a father so sticks with being a big brother instead. If you ask me it's just his fears getting the best of him, idiots. All men are idiots. That's why I'm a lesbian." This remark made Kanaya choke a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you if I did."

"You didn't, it's just that I'm a lesbian as well. For me it was because of the fact that my father used to beat my mother before they both died in the house fire when I was five. I apologize but it is my fear getting the best of me." Kanaya looked down at her food with shame only to feel Rose's hand creep onto her own. She looked up to see Rose smiling making her smile. They both giggled and started to eat their meals once again. Kanaya finished but was soon followed by Rose. They put their dishes away only to have Rose speak up.

"Want to go for a walk?" Kanaya nodded and they both walked to the front door. They slipped their shoes on and walked outside. They both giggled as they had a small pointless conversation during the walk. They heard a screech and both turned around to see to cars racing. One of the cars lost control and was heading right for Kanaya. Rose shoved her out of the way at the last second and got hit by the car, breaking her back. Kanaya's leg got run over in the kerfuffle leaving it broken. Rose was knocked out but Kanaya was still conscious so crawled over to Rose and held her mangled body then leaned down and kissed her softly and sweetly.

"Stay with me."


End file.
